From Now Until Forever
by KyIcy
Summary: Sequel to "Where True Love Lies" A continuation of Jason and Aria's relationship. With some 'A' drama in later chapters. (I still suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

~6 Months Later~

~Aria P.O.V.~

I walked into the school and headed towards my locker, picking up Hanna along the way.

"Hey sweet cheeks!" She greeted me.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning." I replied, giving her a grin. "I take it your date went well?"

"Very! He took me shopping in Philly, then out to eat. Very romantic!"

"Oh sounds fun!"

"It was." We arrived at my locker.

She was babbling on about her date. I looked over her shoulder and saw Jason. He was talking to Jesse. He must have felt my eyes on him, because he looked up and his eyes landed on me. He gave me a heart warming smile. I looked down and blushed while reaching into my locker and grabbing my History book.

Hanna noticed my blush. She looked behind her at Jason, who was now walking our way.

"We'll catch up later." She said before winking and walking away.

I shut my locker. And turned to face Jason. He leaned down and placed a short kiss on my lips.

"Morning beautiful!" He said to me.

"Morning to you too. How did you sleep?" I asked while I turned to walk to my first class. He grabbed my book and took my hand in his as he walked me there.

"You mean once you let me get to sleep?" He grinned at me.

I slightly blushed. "That wasn't my fault."

"Oh it wasn't?" He laughed.

"I told you I wasn't going to let you sleep until you told me where you are taking me tomorrow."

He nudged me with his hip. "And how did that work out for you?"

"I fell asleep." I pouted. I grabbed his hand that was holding mine in both my hands. "Please tell me?" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry. It's a secret, but I can promise that you will love it."

"That's if I show up."

"You will." He said confidently.

"You sound so sure of yourself."

"I am."

"And why's that?" We had arrived outside my classroom. I was now standing in front of him.

"Because you're to curious for your own good." He flashed me one of his charming smiles. The one he always used when he knew he had won an argument.

I sighed. "Fine. Don't tell me, but don't expect any sleep tonight either."

"You mean until you fall asleep again?" He smirked.

"No. This time I plan on staying awake all night." I smirked right back.

"Yeah, we'll see how well that works out for you." I stuck my tongue out at him.

The five minute warning bell went off.

Jason sighed. "See you after class?"

"Count on it." He leaned down and kissed me quickly, leaving me wanting more.

I walked in and sat down beside Emily. She threw a smile my way.

"You could at least keep the PDA to a minimum while at school, Aria." Mona snidley remarked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is it to much of a reminder that no one wants to be with you?" I commented back.

It took her a few seconds to regain her composure. "Wow. Wanna be Ali much."

I opened my mouth to reply, but Emily stopped me. "Ignore her Aria. She's just jealous."

I turned around to face Emily.

"Have you talked to her lately?" I quietly asked her, referring to Ali.

"Not for a few days." She replied.

"What about Noel?" I asked, already knowing the answer before she said it.

"Not since last week. He prefers talking to Jason about it."

I sighed. "I know. I was just hoping that maybe they had a new lead on Ezra."

She sighed. "I hope we get one soon. I hate knowing that she's okay, but not being able to see her."

"I know. I have a feeling that something bad is about to happen." She nodded as our teacher walked in to start the class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry. Forgot to edit the first chapter...again.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this new story.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

The rest of the school day passed quickly. I walked to my car and drove home. When I arrived I noticed my moms car parked in the driveway. Odd. I walked inside.

"Mom?" I called for her.

"In your room, honey."

I quickly ascended the stairs and went to my room, where my mom was packing some clothes for me in a suitcase.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Packing."

"I can see that, but why are you packing my clothes?" I dropped my book bag on my bed.

"You are going on a trip for the weekend."

I started panicing. "No, no, no, no. I can't go out of town this weekend. Jason and I are..."

"Having your six month anniversary." She finished for me. "I know. That's what you are packing for. He came by my room two weeks ago and asked if it would be okay."

"And dad?" I quickly asked.

"It took some convincing, but I managed to get him to agree to one weekend, since this is a special occasion."

A smile broke out on my face as I grabbed her into a hug. "Thank you so much mom!"

She held me tightly for a few minutes and then released me. "Now we have to hurry up. Jason will be here at 5."

I started helping her choose out outfits. "Do you know where he's taking me?"

"Of course I do. I'm your mother, he felt I should know." I looked at her with hopeful eyes. "And no I am not telling you where he's taking you." I slumped in defeat. "Don't worry dear, you are going to love it."

I smiled and we continued packing.

Jason arrived at 5:00 exactly. Mike let him in the house. I walked down the stairs with two of my bags and my mother came down with my other bag and hanging garment bag.

Jason smiled and took the bags from me. "Is this everything?"

I nodded. He took my stuff out to his car while I said my good byes to my mom and brother.

"Be safe sweetie, and have fun!" My mom said.

"I will. Thank you so much!"

I hugged Mike. "Have fun Aria. Don't do anything stupid."

"That goes double for you. Say good bye to dad for me."

"I will."

Jason came back in and grabbed the bag and garment bag my mom had set down and together we walked out to his car. He opened my car door for me. I sat down and he closed the door. As he was walking around the car, I waved goodbye to my mother and brother. He got in and we drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you all enjoy this!**

**I ow****n nothing!**

* * *

The drive seemed fairly short, even though it was about an hour drive. We spent most of our time talking or singing along to the radio.

Once we arrived in the city, Jason drove us to the Four Seasons Hotel, where he had booked us the Presidental Suite for the weekend.

We checked out our room and dropped our bags off, we ordered room service and cuddled up on the bed to watch a movie.

After awhile, neither one of us was really paying attention to the movie.

"Hey Jason?"

"Hm?"

"Have you heard anything from Noel the past few days?"

He readjusted me in his arms to look down at me.

"I talked to him yesterday. Why?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Just curious about how the search for Ezra was going. Us girls haven't heard anything since last week."

"Nothing new has presented itself."

"Oh." I looked back at the t.v.

After a few seconds, Jason reached down and tilted my chin up so I was looking at him.

"Why the sudden curiosity, Ar?" He asked with a hint of humor in his eyes.

"I just have feeling that something bad is about to happen."

He scrunched his eyebrows together. "Like what?"

"Like someone is going to die."

He released my chin and moved his arms around me. I turned around slightly in his arms.

"No one is going to die. I promise."

"You can't promise something like that Jason."

He sighed and tightened his hold on me. "Okay. Maybe not." He gently pushed me away so I was looking into his eyes. "But I can promise you that nothing will happen to you. Not as long as I'm around."

I could tell by the look in his eyes that he meant every word.

Barely above a whisper, I replied, "It's not me that I'm worried about."

He smiled. "Sometimes you are too selfless." I smiled, knowing he meant that as a good thing. He leaned down and captured my lips with his own.

After several minutes, he broke the kiss. He looked at the clock. 9:30.

He tapped my nose with his finger. "You should get some rest."

I looked at him skeptically. "Why?"

He stood up from the bed and leaned down to give me another kiss. "Because we have a busy day tomorrow." He went to move, but I put my arms around his neck.

"What kind of busy day." I asked sweetly.

"Nice try." He kissed me. "I'll be right back." He walked into the bathroom, grabbing his sweats as he went

I got up and got my pajamas out of my suitcase. Jason walked out of the bathroom in his sweats. I ran into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Once I had washed my face, brushed my teeth, and changed, I walked out of the room to see Jason already half asleep on the bed.

I tip toed over and slowly got into bed. I curled up against him and his arms imediatly found me and held me close to him.

Sleep came within minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy my loverlies!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

The next morning, I was awakened by a knock on the door. I jolted up and looked at the door. Jason was already there bringing in a tray. He closed the door behind him quietly and looked towards me.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." He smiled.

"Morning." I ran a hand through my hair. "What time is it?"

He brought a tray over to me and sat it down by the bed.

"A little past 8."

"Thought this was suppose to be like a mini vacation?"

He laughed and kissed me. "Just eat."

He sat down beside me in the bed and we ate breakfast together.

We were riding in Jason's car, I'm still unsure as to where he is taking me, jamming out to old school music.

He pulled into parking lot. I looked around for a sign. When I found one it made me smile. We were at the zoo! I turned to look at him and saw the grin present on his face.

"I figured you would like to take some pictures of the animals."

"This is perfect, Jason. Thank you so much."

We found a parking space and walked into the zoo. It was packed full of people, but that didn't bother us. I spent the entire time with my camera up, taking pictures. I even made Jason take a few.

We spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon there. It was about 4:30 when we left and drove back to the hotel.

I plugged my memory card into the computer as soon as we entered the room. Jason started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked, while still smiling.

"You and your pictures."

I smiled even wider. "Thank you for today. This was amazing!"

"Worth the wait?"

"Totally worth the wait." I walked over and kissed him.

He broke it. "Today isn't over." I gave him a confused look. "Go get changed. Something nice. I have to step out for a few minutes."

I gave him a look. One of confusion mixed with suspicion and worry. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere." He gave me his award winning smile. "You'll be fine. I'm not going far."

He gave me a quick kiss before grabbing his key and leaving.

I walked over to the garment bag Jason had hung in the closet and opened it up. I had brought 3 outfits; one was black, one had leapard print, and the other was purple.

I quickly decided on the black one. It was mid thigh and showed off my curves nicely. It was one shouldered and the other shoulder had a slit running from shoulder to wrist. I put on a pair of my red pumps to go with it.

I was putting on my ear rings when I heard Jason enter the room. He was dressed in a black suit with a red tie. He had his hands behind his back.

I smiled at him through the mirror. To which he gave me one back. I finished putting the back on my last ear ring and stood up. I walked towards Jason.

"You look beautiful Aria." He shyly said. I blushed and looked down at the ground.

He pulled his hands out from behind his back. He had a boquet of a dozen roses, already in a vase, in them.

"Jason..." I stopped. I didn't know what to say. I reached out and he placed the roses in my hands.

"Have I finally rendered you speechless?"

I nodded, then quickly spoke. "But in a good way."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say." He bent down and kissed me. I quickly deepened it, but before it lasted too long, Jason pulled away.

"As much as I would love to continue this, we have a reservation." He explained.

I smiled and backed away. "Lead the way." I placed the roses on the bedside table.

He held his arm out to me and I laced mine through his. He led me outisde, where a limo was waiting for us. I stopped for a few seconds, pulling Jason to a stop as well. He just grinned and waited for my shock to pass. Which wasn't too long.

He helped me into the car. He sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around me and grabbed my hand with his other one.

"Have I told you how incredibly beautiful you look tonight?" He asked.

I blushed and looked down. "Yes." I reminded him.

He lifted my chin to look at him. "It's true." He leaned in and closed the distance between our mouths.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy you awesome people!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

We arrived at the restraunt. Jason gave his name to the maitre d', who then took us to our table.

"This is so sweet of you, Jason." I said once we had given our drink order. "But why all this?"

He smiled and reached across the table to take my hands in his. "I just wanted to thank you for everything you have done not only for me, but for everyone these past few months. You deserve to have a stress free weekend every once in a while. Plus, it doesn't hurt that it's our 6 month anniversary tomorrow." I smiled.

"The best six months of my life."

"Mine too." He was gently massaging the back of my hands with his thumbs.

We talked all throughout dinner, which was amazing, by the way.

We exited the restraunt, holding hands. I looked around for the limo.

"It's not here." Jason replied smirking.

"Oh?"

"It's meeting us at the next location."

I raised my eyebrows. "Which is where?"

He looked down at my feet. "Not to worry. It's not that far of a walk."

He led me down a few busy streets and into this park. It was so beautiful. I wish I had thought to bring my camera, but sadly it wouldn't fit in my clutch. I sighed, leaning into Jason a bit more.

He came to a stop in front of this sign. It was an art design spelling out the word 'LOVE'. Jason turned around to face me. He grabbed both my hands in his.

"Aria." He paused and I looked at him, trying to encourage his to continue with my eyes. "I know I have said this once before, which makes this a bit less romantic, but I just thought you should know what you truly mean to me." He stopped again and let out a shaky breath. I held my breath as I waited for him to continue. "I love you. I mean, I'm in love with you. I can't imagine, nor do I want to imagine, my life without you in it. You are the soul reason to my happiness. The only reason I have to breathe. I have always loved everything about you, and I always will."

I had started crying right after he had said "I love you." He looked at me expectantly and I realized it had been a few minutes since he had finished talking.

I reached up and put my hand on his cheek. "I love you too."

He couldn't have smiled any wider after I said that. He pulled me in for a kiss, which I instantly deepened. He picked me up and spun us in circles while we kissed. He set me down and pulled away, his hands staying firmly on my waist.

He reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a small digital camera.

"I know it's not yours, but I thought it would do the job."

My smile grew even bigger. He placed the camera in my hands and I started taking pictures of the two of us in front of the 'Love' sign.

"This place is called 'LOVE Park', in case you were wondering."

"This was perfect. I can't believe you did all this."

He leaned in and kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too." We kissed for a few more minutes.

He reluctantly pulled away. "Come on." He took my hand in his and led me back to the park's entrance, where the limo was waiting to take us back to the hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

The next morning, I woke up feeling completely refreshed. Last night had been wonderful. And even though we both agreed that our relationship wasn't ready to develop sexually, it had still developed in a big way.

I smiled and rolled over to see Jason still asleep. I smiled as I watched him. He looked so relaxed. So peaceful. I leaned up and kissed his cheek. He stirred a little bit.

I quietly got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I took a nice long shower.

Once I was through with my shower and finished getting dressed, I walked out of the room to see Jason sitting up on the bed.

"You're up!" I exclaimed while walking over and giving him a kiss. He pulled me down to sit on his lap.

"When are we leaving?" I asked him.

He groaned. "Do we have to leave?"

I smiled. "No. We can stay here forever."

He smiled back. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too." I replied.

He sighed and frowned. "But we can't."

I shook my head. "Ali needs us."

"I can't wait for this whole thing to be over."

"Me either." We sat in the silence for a few minutes. "When do you think it will end?"

He sighed. "I wish I knew. I hope it's only a few more months."

He kissed me and moved me off his lap. "Let's not think about this right now. We still have a few hours left of this and I want to enjoy it."

"Sounds good. What are we doing today?"

He put a finger to his lips and went to the bathroom to start getting ready.


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

We pull up in front of a building and Jason came around and opened the door for me. I was trying to figure out where we were cause I wasn't paying attention as we pulled in.

Jason held his hand out for me and helped me out of the car. He held his arm out for me, which I gladly accepted.

I read the sign above the door when we got close enough to read it. My mouth dropped open. The Philidelphia Museum of Art. I have always wanted to go here!

"Suprised?" Jason asked.

"Beyond suprised! This is amazing!"

We entered the museum and started walking around. Looking at all the different paintings and sculpters. It was even more amazing than I had imagined.

I took a moment to look back at the building as we were leaving. I gave a content sigh.

"Did you have fun?" Jason asked.

"Yes. Thank you so much." He opened up the door to his car for me. "This entire weekend was amazing. I can't believe you did all this. You had to have been planning this for weeks." We started driving.

He chuckled. "The planning was the easy part. The hard part was keeping this a secret from you."

I laughed. "Seriously, thank you. I don't remember the last time I felt this happy and care free."

"You're welcome." He reached over and laced our fingers together. "Ready to head home?"

"Kind of."

"Kind of?"

"I miss my family and friends. I just don't want to go home to all that."

"We'll get away again soon. I promise."

I laughed. "Already planning our next get away?"

"Planned is more like it." He grinned.

"Oh really?" He nodded. "You're spoiling me."

"Of course. You're my girlfriend and I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too." He brought my hand to his mouth to kiss it. "So where are we going next time?"

"Someplace." Came his sly reply.

"Someplace where?"

"Someplace in the Milky Way."

"Oh ha ha ha. That's helpful."

"Well it's on Planet Earth, if that helps." He smirked.

"Oh so helpful. That's what I was worried about." I rolled my eyes while smiling.

"What if I said it was still in North America?"

"A little more helpful." I said while grinning.

"Still in the United States."

"Keep going."

He smiled and paused for a bit. "Not in Pennsylvania."

My eyes shot up. He still wore that smirk on his face. "Where?"

"Now that is the last clue you will get."

"When are we going?"

"That's a secret darling."

I huffed. "That's not very nice."

"Who said I was a nice person?"

"Good point."

"Ouch." He laughed. I joined in.

We kept up this flirty banter the entire way home.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing!**

* * *

We arrived at my house and Jason helped me carry my bags in. My dad, mom, and brother were all there waiting for me to return. I jumped into my moms arms.

"Did you have a good time sweetie?"

"The best time in the world!" She grabbed my bags from Jason and walked up to my room.

I ran over to give Jason a hug and kiss. "Thank you again for this weekend."

"Anything for you. See you tomorrow?" He asked looking a bit unsure. I decided to tease him a bit.

"Well, maybe. I don't know though." He raised his eyebrows. "I'm kidding. Of course you will!"

He kissed me. "I love you." He said lowly.

"I love you too. " I replied just as low. He gave me one more kiss and then left.

I stood in the door and watched him drive away. I quickly ran in to give my dad and brother hugs. They told me it was good to see my back and in such a good mood. I then grabbed my suitcase and ran up to my room to help my mom.

"So what all did you guys do?" She asked

"I thought you already knew?" I teased.

"I do, but I want to hear about it from you." I told her every detail about this weekend.

Once I had finished, she just looked at me.

"What?" I asked, smiling.

"Nothing. It's just, I've never seen you this happy and open about anything. It's the best feeling in the world to see you grow up and be happy about things. Especially since things have been so hectic the past few years."

"I love you, mom." I gave her a hug and she held onto me.

Once we separated she told me I should probably call my friends. I agreed, and she left my room. I heard her say goodbye to Mike and tell my dad thanks for letting her be here to see me come home. It was nice to see that they were getting along for the most part even through everything that had happened.

I decided to call Hanna first.

"Aria! Oh my gosh you have to tell me everything. Where did he take you? When did you get back? Did you..."

"Hanna! Calm down. I just got back home a few minutes ago."

"So how did it go?"

I smiled. "Why don't you come over. I'll call Spencer and Emily and we can all meet at my house. That way I can tell you all at once. And maybe you can go see if it's safe for Ali to come?"

"I'm on my way!" She hung up.

I started laughing. Hanna and I had grown closer these past few months. Her and Gabe had started dating days before Jason and I got together. We had double dated a lot.

I called Spencer.

"Didn't think I'd be hearing from you til tomorrow." I could hear the grin in her voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Want me to hang up and see you at school tomorrow?" I teased.

"NO! I want to hear all about your romantic get away!"

"Why don't you come on over? Hanna is on her way, I'm gonna call Emily and we can have a girls night."

"Sounds good! I'll be over in a few!"

"Great! See you soon!"

It had taken a few weeks for Spencer to lighten up about me and Jason dating. She insisted that she knew it would happen eventually, but that he was her brother and it was kind of weird. I understood that. Toby helped a lot. He would call Jason and they would hang out and work on cars.

I called Emily.

"Hey! I assume this means you made it back alright?"

"That would be correct."

"I'm so glad. Where did he take you?"

"That's why I was calling. I wanted to know if you wanted to join us for a girls night tonight?"

"I would love to! Your place?"

"Yes."

"I'll see you here shortly."

"Can't wait!"

Emily was skeptical of me and Jason at first. Insisting that he was part of the 'A' team as well. It took months for her to back down from that. Her and I had sat down and made a list of the known members of the group. That seemed to help ease her up.

It didn't take long for Spencer and Emily to get to my house. We were just waiting for Hanna now.

She walked into my room and threw a "Hey" our way and walked over to my window, opening it. A hand locked onto the windows ledge. Ali climbed through and everyone rushed over to give her a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked.

"Oh yeah, like I'm really going to give up the chance to hear all the juciy details of Aria's weekend. Even if it is with my brother." She shot a look at Spencer. "I mean, our brother."

"So go on. Spill!" Hanna exclaimed.

I recanted the story of the entire weekend. When I told everyone about when Jason told me he loved me, Hanna squealed and Ali said, "I knew it!" I finished telling the story.

"Wow. That sounds like some weekend!" Emily said.

Ali was all smiles. "I didn't think my brother had it in him to be that romantic."

"Let's see those pictures." Hanna said.

I took out my laptop and pulled up the pictures I had saved to it.

"Wow. Aria, these are really good." Spencer commented.

"Wait til you see the pictures of 'LOVE Park'. They are absolutely breathtaking." I remarked.

"You guys make a really cute couple." Ali spoke up. "I always thought so."

"You use to make fun of me for liking him." I said.

"Doesn't mean I didn't think you guys would look cute together. I knew even back then that he liked you." She replied. "I just didn't care back then how bad I treated you. I didn't know it would effect you the way it did."

"Thanks Ali. I'm really glad you're here."

We spent the next few hours looking through pictures, talking about our love lifes, and what we hoped the future would bring. Soon, the girls all left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Little late, but Happy Valentines Day to you guys! Sorry, I've been really sick :(**

**Enjoy!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

I texted Jason.

_I miss you._

I didn't have to wait long for a reply.

_I miss you more._

_We should fix it then._ I replied.

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I came back I had a message.

_And how do you propose we do that?_

_You could always come over for a few minutes._

I changed into my pajamas.

_Would you settle for a phone call?_

_Better than nothing. :( _ I replied.

He called me.

"Hey!"

_"Hey." _He replied.

"This sucks."

_"What does?"_

"Being home."

He chuckled. _"Go to your front door. I left a present there for you."_

"When did you have time to leave a present?" I asked while walking down the stairs.

_"When I went to grab some Pepsi from the store."_

I opened the door and looked around. "What am I suppose to be looking for?" I asked while stepping out the door. I heard the phone line die. "Jason?"

"You wanted to see me?" He asked while stepping out from behind the side of my house. He was smiling and was holding a big plush dog.

I ran to him. "You came!" I exclaimed.

"My queen demanded it." He smiled.

"Your queen?" I asked, confused to the reference.

"Of my heart." I laughed.

"You're so cheesy."

"You love it. This is for you." He handed me the dog.

"What's this for?" I held him in front of me to look at him.

"To remember me when you're sleeping."

I smiled. "That's so sweet."

"You sound suprised."

I shook my head. "Not at all. He's cute."

"What are you gonna name him?"

"Hmmm." I scrunched my eyebrows together. "I don't know. Any suggestions?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Isn't that usually a girly thing?"

"Yeah. Do you like J.J.?"

"Why J.J.?"

"Jason Junior." I explained.

He laughed. "You're naming him after me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

He looked at the ground and laughed. "I should probably leave."

I looked down. "Yeah."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." He promised.

"I know."

"I'll see you in a few hours."

"I love you." I said. He leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you too. I hope you and J.J. have sweet dreams."

I laughed. "We will."

He kissed me one last time before walking to his car. He waved good bye to me as he got in his car.

I walked in the house and up to my room. I finished getting ready for bed and went to bed. I cuddled J.J. to me and fell asleep quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

**And here is the 2nd update today!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

I walked into school the next morning and met Emily at her locker. We talked and walked to my locker. I grabbed my book from my locker and shut the door. I looked past Emily and saw Jason.

I instantly knew something was wrong. He was talking to Gabriel and Principle Tamborelli and looked worried. He must have felt my eyes on him because he looked at me. I sent him a smile. He just looked down and then back to Gabe and the principle.

Emily had noticed the exchange as well.

"Did something happen after we left last night?" She asked.

"He came over and said good night, but there was nothing wrong."

I kept my eyes focused on Jason. I knew he felt me staring, by the way he intentionally turned his back to me.

"I wonder what's going on then."

"I don't know." I paused. "Do you think I've gotten him in trouble somehow?"

"Why would you think that?"

"He's only a few years younger than Ezra. Maybe..."

Emily cut me off. "Don't even finish that sentance. Everyone has known about you and Jason from the beginning. That's not it."

"I hope not."

"It's not." The bell rang. "Come on, we have to get to class."

I took one last look at Jason, and then followed Emily to class.

"Aria Mountgumery, please report to the guidance counselors office." Our school's secretary called over our school's loud speaker.

I gathered my books and walked to Jason's office. I stood outside for a few minutes before entering.

Jason was pacing up and down his office floor.

"You wanted to see me." I stated, breaking him from his pacing.

He immediatly came over and pulled me into a hug. Neither of us spoke or moved for a long time.

Finally he pulled away.

"Listen, we don't have very long. I need you to listen to me very carefully and follow my instructions."

I was confused. "So you aren't mad at me?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "What? Why would you think I was mad at you?"

"Because of this morning."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. There was a letter taped to Principle Tamborelli's office door this morning. They say there's a bomb placed under the school."


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy my pretties.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"WHAT?! Why are we still here then? Why haven't we evacuated?"

"They left instructions. We aren't suppose to alert the students. I'm working on a plan to get everyone out safely, but before I can get anywhere with that, I need you to get out of here. I need you safe."

"But what about..."

"I'm going to get them out as soon as you leave." He interrupted, thinking I meant my friends

"I wasn't referring to them. What about you?"

"I'll be fine. As long as we are careful and cautious, we can get everyone out safely and unharmed."

I pulled him back into a hug. "I'm not leaving you here. I can help."

"Aria, I can't let you do that."

"No! I'm staying." I held on tighter.

"We don't have time to argue. Please, just leave and go find Ali. Make sure she is safe. The girls will join you shortly."

I pulled away. "Does this have something to do with Ezra?"

"I think so. So does Gabe, but even if it doesn't this is serious. Go find Ali. I'll get the girls out."

"Mike?" I questioned.

"The school nurse sent him home with your mom. 'Fever' of some sort." He put his fingers up, in quotation marks when he said fever.

"Please be safe."

He leaned down and kissed me. "Thank you. I'll find you soon."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He walked me to the door and leaned down to give me a final kiss.

I turned and walked out to my car and drove to where Ali was staying.


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy!**

**I own nothing**

* * *

Jason was true to his word. Within 10 minutes of me leaving, Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and Paige had joined me and Ali at Gabe's loft. No one spoke.

Toby and Noel arrived soon after that.

Five hours passed. I walked over to the window and stared at the school. Hanna joined me after a few minutes. She linked her arm through mine.

"They will be fine." She spoke after what felt like hours of silence.

"They have to be." Tears started filling my eyes.

"Don't cry. We have to stay strong. This will be over soon."

"Then why do I feel like that was the last time I will ever see him?"

She sighed. "Honey, that's just your nerves talking. Don't let your emotions run away with you. I know it's hard, but it will all be okay."

I slowly nodded and leaned my head against her shoulder. "You're right."

"I always am." She said with a slight puff.

I almost smiled. Her phone beeped. Everyone looked at her.

"It's Gabe! He says they almost have all the kids out. Two more classrooms and then it's over. Bomb squad just arrived." She looked at me and smiled.

I gave her a weak smile back. "Almost."

I grabbed my keys from my pocket and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Ali asked.

"To meet Jason at the school. I want to be there when he comes out."

"Hold up, I'm coming too." Hanna said while running to me.

We made our way out of the building and to my car. The car ride seemed longer than it was. We pulled over about half a block from the school. We got out of the car and leaned against it. Waiting for it to all be over.

We noticed a small group of kids, maybe five or six, exit the building.

Hanna's phone beeped. She held the phone so I could read it with her.

_Last group of kids just exited. The rest of the staff should be out any minute._

We looked at each other and smiled.

That was short lived as we heard the explosion.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry guys. I have been super busy with work and a family members birthday.**

**Anyways, here they are. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

We stood frozen in fear or shock. I finally regained my senses and started running towards the school. Hanna quickly ran after me and held me from behind.

"Aria, stop! Maybe he got out earlier."

"He would have texted me so I wouldn't be worried. He was in there." I started crying. I fell down to the ground. She followed me down and moved to where she had her arms around my shoulder.

She took out her phone and texted Gabe.

Her phone beeped several times, but she kept ignoring them, until finally the one she wanted came.

"What did it say?" I asked.

"Jason was still in there." I let out a sob. "But the blast happened at the back of the school. Jason and the rest should have been by the front. They are sending in a search team."

I nodded. Hanna texted Gabe. A few minutes later he showed up. Hanna left me to run and throw herself into his arms. I slowly stood up.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked while releasing her and checking her over carefully.

"We wanted to be here when it was all over. To see you."

He sighed and pulled her back into a hug. "I am so glad to see you." He looked over her shoulder at me. He released her and walked over to me. He put his arm around my shoulder and told us to follow him.

He led us to his squad car, where he let us sit down and wrapped a blanket around my shoulders. I was still crying, only silently.

Three more hours passed. Gabe had someone bring us coffee. I just sat there holding it. I didn't feel like drinking anything. I had stopped crying, but that was only because I didn't have anymore tears left to cry.

Hanna kept talking. Making sure I knew she wasn't leaving me and to keep hoping.

I had almost given up hope when we heard a voice call, "We found them!"

I lifted my head but stayed seated. Four teachers walked out. And then Jason. I stood up and ran towards him.

"Jason!" I hollered.

He looked towards me and ran to meet me. I fell into his arms and started crying again.

"Please don't cry." He wispered into my ear. I could tell he was crying too.

"I thought you were dead." I said while pulling away to look at him. He was covered in dirt and dust, but other than that, he looked unharmed.

"I know. I am so sorry. I would never have let you believe that, but I couldn't find my phone." He pulled me back to him.

"Are you hurt?" I asked holding onto him more tightly.

"No. I'm alright."

I pulled away. "That could be the adrenaline talking. You need to get checked out."

"Later. Right now I just want to be with you."

"You say that like I won't be going with you to the hospital." I pulled away.

He smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Jason took my hand in his and we made our way over to Hanna and Gabe. Hanna immediatly jumped up and gave Jason a hug.

"I am going to kill you for giving us a scare like that Jason." She yelled as she let him go.

"Yeah. You are so terrifying, Hanna." He rolled his eyes.

I reached for my phone, but it wasn't in my pocket. I released Jason's hand to check my other pockets.

"What are you looking for?" Jason asked.

"My phone. I need to let Ali and Spencer know that you are okay."

"I already did that." Hanna replied. "You left your phone at the loft."

I thought back. I guess I had forgotten to grab that when we left.

"Thank you Hanna." I replied, while wrapping my arms around Jason.

She nodded.

A paramedic made his way over to us and escorted Jason to an ambulance. I followed them.

"You seem fine, but we should take you to a hospital, just to be on the safe side." He told us. Jason nodded.

"I'll follow you." I said. He nodded at me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Hanna rode with me to the hospital. She told me that Spencer and the others were meeting us there. Gabe would too after he finished up everything he needed to take care of.

We were all gathered around in Jason's room. I was sitting on his bed, holding his hand when the doctor came in to tell us he was fine and could leave.

Hanna was standing in a corner trying to get ahold of Gabe, who had not shown up. She gave up and threw her phone in her purse.

We all walked to the parking lot and made arrangments to meet at Gabe's loft.

Hanna, Jason, Ali, Noel, and I all piled into my car. Jason held his hand out for me once we reached the car. I looked at him confused.

"Keys, please?" I raised my eyebrows. "I'm okay enough to drive, Ar. You're still shakey."

I nodded. He was right. I pulled my keys out of my pocket and handed them to him and jumped in the passengers seat.

We were driving down Main Street, about seven blocks from the loft, when Hanna's phone rang. She pulled it out of her bag and looked at the called i.d.

"Finally!" She exclaimed, while answering her phone. "I've been trying to call you for almost two hours." She paused. "Yeah, I'm with him right now." She let out a huff and handed the phone to Jason.

"Hello?" he answered.

I looked back at Hanna who just gave me a confused look.

"Are you sure?" He paused for a second, then turned to me. "Call Spencer. Tell her to meet us at the old playground." He went back to his conversation. "We are on our way. Don't do anything until I get there." Jason made a very fast U-turn.

I put my phone up to my ear. "Spencer? Turn around. We are meeting at the old park."

_"Why?" _She asked.

"I don't know. Gabe called Jason and that's all I know." I looked at Jason, but he was purly focused on the road.

_"Alright. We are right behind you."_ I hung up.

"What's going on?" Hanna asked.

"Gabe found Ezra." Came his short, and to the point response.

We all looked straight ahead and didn't breathe a word until we made it to the park.


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Jason took an off road and we found Gabe soon enough.

"What's going on?" Toby asked as we got out of the cars.

"Ezra, Jake, and Wesley are in that cabin right there?" Gabe said as he pointed to a secluded house out in the woods.

"So what's the plan?" Noel asked.

"We're waiting for back up. I already have some squad cars heading this way. We have search warrents for here and their houses."

"So we're really just here to watch them." Ali stated.

"Pretty much." Gabe confirmed.

"What have they been doing?" Jason asked.

"Just sitting there. I can't tell if they are watching a movie, or playing a game, or what."

We waited in silence til we saw headlights approach us.

"Get back in your cars." Gabe instructed as he stepped towards the approaching cars.

We all got in our cars and looked at where Gabe was talking with the rest of the officers.

"What do you think ther're saying?" Hanna asked.

"Probably just going over protocal." Ali replied.

Gabe walked over to Spencer's car and talked with them for a few minutes, then he walked over to ours. Hanna and Jason both rolled down their windows.

"We are heading down to make the arrest. The girls will need to make positive I.D.'s on them and probably go over their statememts from 6 months ago."

Jason nodded. "We'll meet you at the station."

"Alright." He leaned in through Hanna's open window and gave her a quick kiss goodbye.

We were getting out of the car in front of the Police Station when a thought occured to me.

"What about Ali?" I asked.

Everyone turned to look at her.

She shrugged. "Guess this means I can come back home." She said while smiling.

The rest of us smiled as well, and went to hug her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Last chapter guys! I have an idea lined up for my next fic, but I still need to find time to write it. Should be up next week though.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

We finished up at the Police Station a few hours later. We all choose Ezra, Jake, and Wesley out of a line up and watched as they were booked in.

Our parents had all joined us by the end. Jason had even called his mom. She was on the next flight home.

We were all overjoyed that this was all finally over.

We all exited the station and us five girls walked away to get our alibi's set for the night. We decided to tell them we were all staying at Ali's. Our parents were reluctant at first, but soon realized how special this would be for us and agreed.

We all divided into mine and Spencer's car and drove everyone to their cars.

Jason and I only had to drop Hanna off with her car. Ali said she would drive Noel home that night and stay with him.

Ali and Noel left with barely a good bye as they left. Ali promised she would be home bright and early.

Jason and I entered his house. He left to get us drinks. I sat down on the couch with a relieved sigh. He walked back into the room and sat the glasses down on the coffee table and just looked at me.

"Feels kind of surreal, doesn't it?" He asked, while sitting down beside me.

I nodded. "Is it really over?" I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Yes." He leaned his head on mine.

We sat there in silence for a long time, just enjoying each others company.

I had started to doze off when Jason asked, "Do you want to go to bed?"

I shook my head. "I'm afraid I'll wake up and this will all be a dream."

"Would you laugh if I said the same thing?" He looked down and smiled at me.

I smiled up at him. "No."

He leaned down and captured my lips with his. " I love you." He said, pulling away for a second, before leaning back in.

"I love you too." I said as I pulled away and laid my head down by his heart.

He started stroking my hair.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked, still a little worried.

"I'm more than okay." He stood up and held his hand out to me. "Bed?" He asked.

I grabbed his hand and stood up. "Bed." I confirmed.

We walked up to his room. He released my hand, once we got there, and went over to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of sweats and my favorite shirt of his and handed them to me. I walked into the bathroom and changed.

I walked back out and he was already laying down in bed. I walked over and turned off the lights and joined him in bed. I was wrapped in his arms instantly.

I held onto him tightly. "Promise me that you won't leave me." I mumbled into him.

He jerked away slightly to look down at me. "Why would you think I would?"

"Because you almost did today."

Realization dawned in his eyes. He pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "I am never going to leave you. Ever. Not if I can help it."

I pressed my face farther into him. I knew he might not be able to keep that promise, but for now, tonight, it was enough.

We fell asleep, knowing that tomorrow was the start of a new day. The start of a brighter future.


End file.
